


[VID] til the casket drops

by colls



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: We can't escape this ricochet,I'm ready for this war





	[VID] til the casket drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol_se (se42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



I started clipping for this as a treat for equinox_exchange, but didn't finish it in time and then it veered slightly off-course.  
Anyway, it was fun revisiting this show! I'd been meaning to make another vid for this show for ages, thank you for making the request that pushed me to finally dive back in. :D 

**password:** saab  


[on dreamwidth](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/119697.html) / [youtube](https://youtu.be/duhtptXzV90) / [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/160461469392/song-til-the-casket-drops-by-zz-ward-source)


End file.
